


Easter Egg

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Starker, fic de pascua, fic reescrito porque nunca respaldé el original LMAO, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Easter Egg

—¿Entonces cuál es mi sorpresa?

Peter se quedó esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Era la vigesimosegunda vez que la hacía y tampoco le habían respondido por igual numero de veces.

—Tony…

—Mmmm….

—¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?

El hombre que estaba tendido boca abajo sobre el camastro al fin se dignó a mover un brazo para acomodarse.

—Si te lo digo ya no es sorpresa. Mejor pásame el bloqueador solar.

Peter resopló.

—Si te lo doy, ¿me dices qué es?

Tony volteó la cabeza para otro lado.

—No.

—¡Tony! ¡Por favor, ya dime!

El millonario suspiró y se sentó lentamente. Su piel bronceada apenas cubierta con ese bañador negro había pasado a último plano para Peter.

—Es una sorpresa, la intención es que no lo sepas hasta que te lo entregue.

—¡Pero llevo toda la mañana preguntando y…!

—También toda la noche y toda la madrugada y parte de lo que va de esta tarde. ¿No puedes esperar un poco?

El joven suspiró y se sentó en el otro camastro. Tony se estiró por el bloqueador solar y volvió a untarlo sobre su piel. Miró de reojo la cara triste de Peter y sacudió la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Voy a darte un par de pistas y…

Peter sonrió y se abalanzó sobre Tony, quien manoteaba para quitarse de encima a aquel delgado chico cuya fuerza tenía el poder de casi romperle los huesos. El chico se dio cuenta de que su novio se estaba poniendo morado a causa de aquel abrazo que le había dado.

—¡Lo siento, me emocioné!

—Calma, Peter… Sólo… —apenas Tony recuperó el aliento, se apresuró a darle instrucciones—. Te diré que es pequeño y está en esta área, incluyendo la playa pero no está dentro de la casa—dijo señalando hacia los posibles lugares en los que podría estar.

Peter frunció el ceño al ver que era una extensión considerable donde tenía que buscar.

—¿Puedo pedir ayuda a Karen o a Friday?

—No, ni se te ocurra.

Peter se mordió un labio porque en serio era mucho.

—Ah, y tienes una hora para encontrarlo.

—¿Y si te doy una mamada, puedo pedir…?

—No, Peter. Ese truco no va a funcionar otra vez. Anda, encuéntralo ya que no puedes esperar un poco más —dijo Tony mientras se aceraba a sacar una cerveza de la hielera que había llevado consigo, un gesto bastante excéntrico considerando que tenía todo un bar a su disposición a unos cuántos pasos. El chico se ajustó su bermuda, se colocó un poco de bloqueador y se dirigió a Tony.

—¿Tengo derecho a otra pista?

Tony volvió a acomodarse sobre el camastro colocándose sus gafas oscuras con una mano sin soltar su cerveza en la otra.

—No.

—¿Una por favor?

—No.

—¿Me puedes decir qué forma tiene lo que tengo que encontrar? —preguntó Peter con aquel tono de voz que usaba para conseguir lo que quería.

—¡Que no, Peter! ¡Ya te dije que es pequeño y en dónde podría estar!

El chico se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar por el área de la piscina sin saber exactamente qué debía buscar. Tal vez era algún dispositivo nuevo para su traje. Quizá sería alguna caja con algún costoso reloj o las llaves de un carro. Lo último en lo que pensó fue en algún huevo de pascua porque ese día justamente se conmemoraba eso, pero sabía que Tony no era un hombre que se caracterizara por seguir las tradiciones. Ni siquiera le gustaba San Valentín y Peter casi lo había obligado a celebrar y se dio cuenta de que Tony resolvía todo con dinero, regalando cosas caras, comprando cualquier cosa y que a su manera expresaba su efecto, pero ni un atisbo de que algún día fuera a hacer algo por iniciativa propia siguiendo ninguna fecha en el calendario.

Respiró hondo, preparándose para su búsqueda. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo por haber sido tan insistente pero su orgullo tendría que hacerle frente. Comenzó recorriendo la orilla de la piscina y conociendo a Tony, se tuvo que sumergir y buscar pero no halló nada.

Salió y empezó a buscar por las palmeras y demás plantas de ornato, inclusive escarbó un poco para ver si Tony lo había dejado ahí pero tampoco.

—¡Peter, te queda poco tiempo! —le gritó el millonario.

El chico se tensó y se encaminó a la playa. No era posible que Tony lo hubiera dejado ahí pues Peter llevaba tres días prácticamente sin dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra, salvo para lo indispensable.

“¿Lo habrá escondido ahí mientras yo estaba durmiendo?”, pensó Peter cuando vio la extensa de arena frente a él y se desanimó. “Claro, tal vez si alguien se hubiera esperado… nada de esto estaría pasando”, se reprendió a sí mismo mientras no sabía por donde empezar. Buscó algún indicio o rastro de huellas que le indicara que Tony lo hubiera dejado por ahí, pero no. Quiso usar las gafas con su propia IA que Tony le había dado pero eso era hacer trampa, aunque por el tiempo restante era su única opción. Iba a ponérselas cuando escuchó la voz de Tony gritándole:

—¡Si te las pones ya no cuenta y nos regresamos de inmediato a Nueva York!

Peter desistió y miró en todas direcciones sin hallar un indicio. No iba a rendirse tampoco pero definitivamente si se ponía a buscar bajo la arena, terminaría con la espalda quemada y las manos hechas trizas. Eso sí, apenas encontrara esa sorpresa de la que su novio le había estado hablando desde el día anterior, le daría una lección. Si Tony ya sabía cómo era él de ansioso cuando se trataba de regalos o sugerir que había alguna sorpresa, Peter creía que era una broma del mal gusto que Tony primero le tentara sin decirle el motivo y que además de eso, se pusiera en plan difícil sin darle más pistas.

Se puso a buscar en la arena haciendo pequeños montículos y dejando varios hoyos al descubierto. La sensación en sus manos al principio no le molestaba tanto como el sol dándole directo porque en su descuido no se había puesto bien el bloqueador, no porque no alcanzara, sino porque fantaseaba con que su novio lo hiciera por él y quizá así, obligarlo a que le revelara la tan ansiada sorpresa. Peter siguió escarbando, asegurándose de cubrir un área más o menos grande pero seguía sin encontrar nada. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero lo cierto es que eso que estaba buscando, simplemente parecía no estar ahí. Resignado, Peter regresó a donde estaba Tony, quien ya llevaba tres botellas de cerveza vacías.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda? —preguntó tratando de ocultar su frustración.

Tony se quitó las gafas y miró su reloj. Nunca se lo quitaba.

—Cinco.

—¿Minutos?

—Cuatro… tres… dos…

Peter quiso hacer un puchero pero se contuvo.

—Lo siento, Peter. Perdiste tu oportunidad —dijo Tony mientras se estiraba por llevar mucho tiempo acostado sin hacer nada.

El chico se dejó caer de mala gana en el otro camastro, levantándose casi de inmediato por el ardor en su piel.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Tony.

—No —dijo Peter enfadado—. Me arde la espalda.

—Ya veo —dijo Tony dando un vistazo a la enrojecida piel—. Déjame ir por algo allá dentro para ponértelo.

Peter se quedó sentado y frustrado mirando a Tony quien caminaba con cierta parsimonia. Dio un vistazo a la hielera cerca del camastro y tomó una cerveza fría para pasársela por la espalda en lo que Tony regresaba. Esperaba que aquel frío envase le calmara un poco la molestia cuando vio que al fondo, había un huevo de pascua.

O al menos eso parecía, porque sí tenía forma ovoide pero estaba decorado de una manera muy exquisita, como si fuera una joya. Alguna vez había visto una colección de esos huevos en una de las casas de Tony y sabía que eran carísimos. No entendía por qué habría dejado uno ahí en ese lugar tan extraño hasta que se animó a abrirlo.

Un anillo de oro puro, brillante y con diminutos diamantes cubriéndolo. Adentro, una delicada inscripción con letras finas.

“Te amo”.

Peter sintió que su rostro se enrojecía y que las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos.

—Sólo di que sí, por favor—escuchó la voz de su novio detrás de él.

Peter volteó y trató de ver a Tony, pero aquel acuoso velo en sus ojos se lo impedía. Sintió que el millonario tomaba su mano izquierda y que deslizaba aquella cinta dorada por su dedo anular, para después, darle un beso tierno en los labios. Peter sentía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas escurrir copiosamente por la emoción.

—Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo.

Tony se acercó y besó los cabellos del chico y después su frente, antes de besarlo con ternura otra vez.

—Iba a ponerlo en un huevo de chocolate o en un cascaron de huevo de pascua, pero me ganaron las prisas y bueno, sólo se me ocurrió meterlo aquí. Tú tampoco ayudaste mucho estando detrás de mí todo el tiempo y mucho menos, preguntando cuál era tu sorpresa.

—Tú dijiste que tenías algo para mí —replicó Peter.

—Pero lo dije para calmarte y que no insistieras con la búsqueda de huevos de pascua y esas cosas…

Peter lo soltó lentamente y se enjugó las lágrimas para poder ver aquel anillo de compromiso.

—Eres un bobo —dijo Peter muy emocionado.

—Y tú eres mi adoración. Anda, vamos adentro. Allá te curo… o intentaré hacerlo mientras nos comemos los chocolates que pedí. Espero que no se hayan derretido porque olvidé guardarlos.

—Creí que no te gustaban las celebraciones como esta… —dijo Peter suspirando.

—Después de ver lo divertido que es pasar ciertas fechas contigo, definitivamente voy a adorarlas pero no tanto como a ti. Es mi primera pascua contigo y espero que sean muchas más las que pasemos juntos. Ah, te aviso que aproveché en lo que buscabas en la playa para que nos escondieran huevos y cosas dentro de la casa, pero si quieres lo hacemos después. Digo, por tu espalda y…

Peter sonrió.

—Me arde la espalda, pero aun funciono —dijo Peter enjugando una última lágrima de conmoción— ¿De verdad escondiste huevos en toda la casa?

Tony besó su frente con ternura.

—Por eso te dije que no podías buscar allá, porque estaban preparando todo y bueno… es algo sencillo pero especial para que pasemos la fecha.

—¿Hay algún premio si los encuentro todos? —preguntó Peter mirando a Tony.

—No realmente, pero algo se me va a ocurrir. El que más encuentre, tiene derecho a planear la boda con lo que quiera. ¿Qué dices? ¿Jugamos? —preguntó Tony con cierta emoción en su voz.

Peter asintió y lo tomó de la mano mientras caminaban de vuelta a la enorme mansión. Ya no dijo nada porque todo lo que quería, era vivir el momento mientras escuchaba los planes que Tony hacía para el resto del año y que ahora incluirían momentos como ese.

FIN.


End file.
